Nebari Technoligical General Goods
Nebari Technology is advanced enough to create what most other races would consider magic. Nebari Alchemy is a highly advanced form of chemistry and functions effectively the same way. When it comes to other items that are magical such as bags of holding the Nebari use the technological equivalent of that item. It should be noted that they do not have access to magical enchantments so any bonuses will be from a technological or equipment bonus as apposed to a magical one. The Technological goods that are found in the core rules can be used for general goods but they will be of Nebari make which will generally make any item that can be mastercraft +2 or better. The Nebari also have the following specialty goods. Nebari Specialty Goods Nebari High Energy Battery Cell Price 200 gp; Slot none; Weight 2 lb.; Capacity —; Usage — DESCRIPTION Most technological items are powered by electricity. A high energy battery looks like a small cylinder that's etched with strange lines. A high energy battery contains 50 charges when full; to charge an item with a battery, one simply slips the device into the proper slot on the item. Inserting or ejecting a battery is a move action. Placing a battery in a generator's charging slot can recharge it. The circuitry in a charged battery glows with a soft blue radiance equal to that of a candle. CONSTRUCTION Craft DC 30; Cost 100 gp; Craft Technological Item, production lab TX-28 Microfusion Pack P'rice' 2000 gp; Slot none; Weight 20 lb.; Capacity —; Usage — DESCRIPTION Most technological items are powered by electricity. A TX-28 Microfusion Pack looks like a discus etched with strange lines. A TX-28 Microfusion Pack contains 200 charges when full, and can only be used with certain types of equipment that is designed to function with such as Aggressor Power Armor. Inserting or ejecting a battery is a standard action. Placing aTX-28 Microfusion Pack in a generator's charging slot can recharge it. The circuitry in a charged TX-28 Microfusion Pack glows with a soft green radiance equal to that of a candle. CONSTRUCTION Craft DC 40; Cost 1000 gp; Craft Technological Item, production lab, technology academy, zero point power plant. Nebari Energy Field Price 40,000 gp Slot wrist; Weight 1 lb.; Capacity varies; Usage 1 charge/minute DESCRIPTION Nebari Energy Fields are powered by a surprisingly light pair of slender, silvery bracelets. The Field gives the user a hardness of 5 and 35 HP worth of shielding that heals at a rate of 10 HP per round when activated. Once the hardness and hp have been used up the user must wait a d4 rounds to reactivate the field. Activating the field uses 1 charge and it will continuously use 1 charge per minute of activation. Once active, the device generates an invisible and intangible field of force around the target. The energy field blocks all damage types. Activating a force field is a standard action that consumes 1 charge, after which point the field consumes 1 additional charge every minute it remains active. Nebari Trauma Pack Price 22,000 gp; Slot none; Weight 5 lbs.; Capacity 10; Usage 1 charge (disposable) DESCRIPTION A Nebari trauma pack functions as a trauma pack, except that it's advanced chemicals and tools allow someone to restore a recently slain creature to life if the healing provided by the trauma pack plus is administered within 10 round of the target's death, as breath of life. A trauma pack heals 5d8+10 points of damage on a successful DC 15 Heal check. For every 5 points by which the result exceeds the DC, the pack provides an additional 1d8+1 points of healing. CONSTRUCTION Craft DC 26; Cost 5,625 gp; Craft Technological Item, medical lab